An electronic personal display is a mobile computing device that displays information to a user. While an electronic personal display may be capable of many of the functions of a personal computer, a user can typically interact directly with an electronic personal display without the use of a keyboard that is separate from or coupled to but distinct from the electronic personal display itself. Some examples of electronic personal displays include mobile digital devices/tablet computers such (e.g., Apple iPad®, Microsoft® Surface™, Samsung Galaxy Tab® and the like), handheld multimedia smartphones (e.g., Apple iPhone®, Samsung Galaxy S®, and the like), and handheld electronic readers (e.g., Amazon Kindle®, Barnes and Noble Nook®, Kobo Aura HD, and the like).
Some electronic personal display devices are purpose built devices that are designed to perform especially well at displaying readable content. For example, a purpose built purpose build device may include a display that reduces glare, performs well in high lighting conditions, and/or mimics the look of text on actual paper. While such purpose built devices may excel at displaying content for a user to read, they may also perform other functions, such as displaying images, emitting audio, recording audio, and web surfing, among others.
There also exist numerous kinds of consumer devices that can receive services and resources from a network service. Such devices can operate applications or provide other functionality that links a device to a particular account of a specific service. For example, e-reader devices typically link to an online bookstore, and media playback devices often include applications which enable the user to access an online media library. In this context, the user accounts can enable the user to receive the full benefit and functionality of the device.